Let You Down
by JustAlicia
Summary: Ella fue un experimento de su madre, y él… él fue alguien que ella no logró destrozar. No porque no pudiera… sino porque no quiso. Kurapika/OC
1. Unreal

**No poseo Hunter X Hunter. Sólo a esa lunática que no supe como meter en la historia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Unreal**_

* * *

_Todos tenemos algo que nos hace seguir adelante, para algunas personas es buscar ese algo lo que los hace continuar._

* * *

Más de uno se preguntó qué es lo que había en el camino de la derecha. Ese olor dulce que llenaba todos los sentidos y tentaba a doblar a la dirección contraria. Pero ninguno era tan tonto como para no seguir al grupo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella… hasta que escuchó ese grito. Era más que obvió, habían entrado a ese túnel, quizás en busca de un atajo o creyendo que habría algo maravilloso por ese camino. Grave error.

No es que fuera morbosa ni nada similar, pero tenía ganas de saber a quién se le ocurrió entrar, sentía curiosidad por ver cuál era ese punto débil que los torturaría hasta la muerte. Cada quien tiene su debilidad, y ver como eso los puede consumir hasta no dejar nada fue algo que abarcó toda su vida.

Una lástima que la intersección ya estuviera tan lejos, ella lo sabía a la perfección, era muy floja como para regresar y luego caminar todo de regreso, no lo quedaba más que esperar a la siguiente vez que alguien cediera a la presión. Porque estaba segura de eso, no faltaba mucho antes de que alguien enloqueciera.

...

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó por la comisura de sus labios al momento en que escuchó un nuevo grito, un nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez por dos voces. ¿Leorio? Al parecer alguien regresó por él. Que valientes. Que ingenuos. No faltará mucho para que otro caiga.

En serio hubiera sido un espectáculo muy divertido, sobre todo cuando escuchó ese segundo grito hacerse presente, uno de sus rescatadores ahora necesitaría ser rescatado. El nombre de la segunda persona en peligro fue dicho, aun que de una forma mucho más baja, con un tono de preocupación, la preocupación de ver cómo un amigo es consumido por las alucinaciones frente a sus ojos, ese sufrimiento en la mirada y las posibles palabras que esté susurrando en contra de la amenaza invisible.

"_Tsk, ¿Por qué no regresé? Es una lástima habérmelo perdido."_

…

Entonces escuchó algo que realmente captó su atención, una… ¿Explosión? Sí, estaba segura de que fue eso, ¿Significaba que alguno de los que se separaron decidió volarse a sí mismo? Interesante, no muchos llegaban a eso pero definitivamente…

El lugar se estremeció con tal fuerza que hasta el examinador se detuvo, una luz emergió de las grietas que se acababan de formar en la pared la cual salió volando en pedazos, dándole paso a cuatro personas que aparecieron un par de segundos después por la recientemente formada salida. Momento, ¿Cuatro? Quiere decir que no todos fueron afectados.

Uno de ellos se acercó con la ira a flor de piel hasta el N° 16. Probablemente él fue uno de los que estuvo al borde de la locura allí dentro.

"Detente, Leorio." Acababa de comprobar que su madre no se equivocó cuando le dijo que las personas temperamentales tienen algo en su pasado que los lleva a ser así. Al momento en que reconoció ese nombre como el primero en ser gritado supo que él había sido el primero en enloquecer.

"_Dejarse engañar por Tompa… que ingenuo."_

"Siempre hay obstáculos en las pruebas." Reconocía esa voz, fue el segundo en gritar, pero hay algo que no le cuadraba, la tranquilidad del muchacho. Después de haber revivido su peor recuerdo de la manera más atormentadoramente posible seguía siendo capaz de estar de pie, sin dudar y pensando de una manera aun más coherente que la de la mayoría de los que estaban allí… parecía imposible ante los ojos de la muchacha.

Cuando retomaron el camino ella no pudo evitar que su vista vagara nuevamente hasta ese par.

"Así que resultaste ser un mentiroso." De eso se trataba. El mayor de ellos había revelado cosas de sí mismo con su quiebre mental, ahora estaba expuesto en más de un sentido, pero la forma en que el otro estaba hablándole, no era una amenaza, no era una burla, "Espero que lo logres." y por más importancia que le quisiera restar a sus palabras sabía que iba más allá de eso, "No. Me refería a doctor…" Sí, definitivamente ese muchacho era interesante.

"_Quizás observarlo un poco más de cerca sería divertido"_ se dijo antes de darse cuenta de que ya habían cruzado la salida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Debo aceptar que aun que la idea original es 100% mía, jamás lo hubiera iniciado si no fuera por una amiga que me molestó hasta el cansancio para que escribiera algo así.**

**Well... la historia es básicamente un Kurapika/OC, pero no estoy segura de haber captado bien su personalidad. Sé que es un capítulo corto y va de forma lenta pero de a poco se irán alargando conforme la historia avance.**

**Por cierto, he tomado algunas cosas del manga y otras del animé, creo que la historia no hubiera funcionado tan bien si no ocupara cosas de ambos. Son muy pequeñas las diferencias pero espero que no sea confuso. :)**


	2. Appraising

**No poseo Hunter X Hunter. Sólo a esa lunática que no supe como meter en la historia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Appraising**_

* * *

"¡Es un farsante! ¡Yo soy el examinador real!"

Todos sabían que algo así podría presentarse, o al menos todos querían creer que estaban preparados para eso. Pero ninguno lo estaba. El cansancio después de haber corrido todo eso los estaba afectando, el razonamiento era nublado y se volvían capaces de creer algo tan absurdo como eso, obviando las muchas incoherencias en lo que estaba diciendo ese hombre.

Ella sabía perfectamente que todo eso era una mentira pero su mente no estaba posada en ayudar al resto a descubrirlo, estaba centrada en cómo reaccionarían todos, o mejor dicho, en cómo reaccionaría aquel muchacho rubio. No dejaba de llamarle la atención la serenidad con la que reaccionó antes, pero ahora era distinto. ¿Sería capaz de dejar que la mentalidad de grupo nublara su juicio?

"Quizás esto sea parte del examen." Hasta ese punto nadie estaba muy seguro de quién era ese niño, pero su comentario cambió el ambiente de una forma tan drástica que la amenaza que se cernía sobre el examinador ahora se convirtió en una duda total.

"Hay una forma de averiguarlo," esto es lo que ella esperaba, las palabras de ese muchacho, el qué tan fría podía mantener su cabeza ante esta situación. "Si es el examinador real debería tener una Licencia de Cazador." Ese era el comentario más coherente que ella había escuchado desde que inició el examen. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

No pasó mucho antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo al respecto. El impostor estaba muerto.

Ciertamente Hizoka no se equivocó al decir que su método era más rápido, pero ella sabía que no lo hizo por querer avanzar con la prueba o algo así, lo hizo porque no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que sus ansias de matar se hicieran presentes

No quedarse cerca de él.

Eso es lo que debían de hacer sin importar como, no debían de quedarse cerca. Pero la curiosidad de la joven por el N°404 era bastante grande, tras haberlo visto bajo presión psicológica y analítica tenía ganas de ver su reacción en un encuentro físico.

Redujo su marcha un poco antes de que fueran completamente separados por la niebla, no estaba segura de cuándo atacaría tenía que encontrar la forma de reaccionar. Diría que tuvo más suerte de la que esperaba, el primer ataque fue demasiado directo, él simplemente arrojó las cartas. _Cuatro de trébol y Reina de corazones._

Pasó su vista por todas las personas a las que les habían sido arrojadas cartas, no muchos tuvieron suerte pero, ¡Hey! Ahí estaba ese chico, armas en mano, posición de defensa, ningún rasguño. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Él supo que era bueno mantener su distancia en lugar de acercarse corriendo como el resto, lo sabía, no importa de a cuantos lo atacaran, no tendrían la más mínima posibilidad.

La chica lamentó no haberse quedado un poco más cerca de los otros, ahora ella sería la siguiente presa mientras los demás corrían. "Eres la siguiente." Su voz melodiosa y paso tentador le dijeron la verdad, él no estaba peleando en serio, sólo estaba jugando un rato. Supo que podría usar eso a su favor, con tranquilidad alzó su mano izquierda mostrándole el par de cartas que le habían sido arrojadas. "¿Oh?" no supo si fue bueno o malo que la sonrisa del hombre se ampliara, pero sí sería interesante. "Eres bastante buena."

Hizoka no era una persona difícil de leer, se dio cuenta de eso al momento en que él se acercó a dar el primer golpe, pero sabía perfectamente que su mente era algo que no podría manipular con facilidad. Ahora no ganaría físicamente, pero entendía perfectamente que es lo que él buscaba, y las posibilidades de salir viva de esto eran más altas de lo que los demás esperaban.

"¡Maldito!" Factores externos. La muchacha llevaba un par de segundos esquivándolo, pero no tomó en cuenta la impulsividad de Leorio quien ahora estaba listo para atacar, con un arma en mano un tanto decadente pero aun así con la testarudez como para volver aun habiendo podido salvar su vida.

La joven se vio brevemente olvidada en la pelea, permitiéndose quedar como una simple espectadora. No obstante, no estaba segura de cuál de los siguientes eventos llamó más su atención; que Gon decidiera regresar para rescatar a sus amigos y acabara golpeando a Hizoka; que Kurapika no huyera teniendo la oportunidad; o que Hizoka haya decidido darse media vuelta llevándose a Leorio en su estado inconsciente y afirmando que todos 'pasaron' su examen.

"¡Gon! ¿Estás bien?" Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él pudiera contestar, aun que no lo hizo con más que un asentimiento de cabeza. "¿Y qué hay de ti?" No contestó, simplemente pasó su vista detenidamente por el muchacho.

"Tenemos que seguirlos antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo." Dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie, Kurapika asintió y cogió su bolso. "Lo siento mucho pero ya no sé donde está la meta" admitió un tanto apenado a la muchacha que seguía sin hacer o decir nada. Ella sonrió levemente y apuntó al rumbo que había tomado Hizoka. Lentamente comenzó correr en esa dirección esperando a que los otros dos la imitaran, no paso mucho antes de que así fuera. "¿Quién eres?, ¿Te hiciste daño allá?"

Pensó por unos instantes que decir, tenía una buena oportunidad de acercarse a alguien y divertirse un rato, él fue quien no gritó en el túnel, ¿Cierto? Aun así debe de tener algo que lo atormente.

"Estoy bien, gracias a tu amigo y a ti." Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca desde que inició el examen. Tratando de que fuera de la manera más natural dejó que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

"Me llamo Gon. Tengo 12 años." Dijo de una manera tan alegre que era difícil creer que acababa de enfrentar a la muerte, o algo así. La muchacha sopesó la información. 12 años, una edad en que la mente es confusa, caería fácil.

"Y qué hay de ti." Se volteó al rubio que sólo observaba la conversación. "¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Qué edad tienes?" No parecía tener demasiado interés en responder esa pregunta, pero tampoco se negó a hacerlo.

"Dicen que es de mala educación preguntar eso sin antes haberse presentado uno mismo." Una pequeña pausa donde se podía hacer presente la ligera burla tanto en su tono como en su leve sonrisa. "Me llamo Kurapika." Ella no apartó su mirada ya que la respuesta aun estaba incompleta. Él desvió su vista tratando de ignorarla pero no pasaron más que unos segundos antes de que, con un suspiro de resignación, completara la frase. "Casi 17." Se volteó nuevamente hacia la muchacha. "Tu turno."

"Mm." Después de todo él seguía siendo un adolecente, no lo suficientemente impulsivo como la mayoría, pero adolecente al fin y al cabo. "Mika. Pronto cumpliré 15." Sabía que esos dos tenían sus ojos posados en ella, examinándola de arriba a abajo… tampoco es que fuera una apariencia difícil de notar. "¿Ocurre algo?" Fue increíble como la preocupación y la inocencia en el tono de la muchacha parecían completamente reales. Quizás por eso Kurapika decidió retroceder con cualquier pregunta que podría haber formulado. No como Gon.

"Es sólo que…"

"_¿Piensa decirlo en voz alta? Bueno, siendo un niño de 12 años quizás no toma el peso de las cosas que dice."_

"Eres aún más pálida que Killua." No era una acusación, era sólo un comentario, ¡Y lo dijo riéndose! Por un minuto ella se preguntó si simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo, pero sabía que no era así.

Ella también acabó riendo, no tenía porqué demostrar que él había obviado lo importante para pasarse a una nimiedad como el tono de piel. _"Demasiado inocente."_

Pero sabía que Kurapika no lo pasaría por alto.


	3. Joined

**No poseo Hunter X Hunter. Sólo a esa lunática que no supe como meter en la historia.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Joined**_

* * *

"¡El siguiente round empezará hoy en la tarde!"

_Antes de eso ocurrieron un par de cosas que no estoy segura de si vale la pena mencionar. Pero da igual._

_Para empezar, llegamos en el último segundo. Aun así, eso no era lo que les importaba a ellos, estaban más preocupados por su amigo. Hizoka ya estaba parado entre la multitud y, con una sonrisa que parecía alegría mesclada con satisfacción, apuntó hasta uno de los árboles, Leorio estaba recostado contra este mientras se quejaba de forma infantil del dolor que sentía._

_Era, más que nada, magnificar las cosas, Kurapika tenía razón, fuera de su brazo todo estaba aparentemente bien, su rostro no era más que una inflamación, no valía la pena preocuparse por eso._

_Lo divertido fue la forma en la que su mente bloqueó su memoria de lo ocurrido en el pantano. Si llegara a tocar esos recuerdos podría ser que la ira se apodere de él y terminara haciendo alguna tontería. No lo conocía realmente, pero su temperamento explosivo era más que notorio._

"_Será mejor que no le digamos." Nos susurró Kurapika, ambos asentimos pero… ¿Yo dije la verdad?, depende de que pase después, por ahora dejémoslo en un sí._

"Falta casi una hora para eso." Se quejó Leorio. Impaciente.

"Será mejor que lo aproveches para recuperar energías. Podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento y es mejor que tengas fuerza para defenderte." Lo del ataque probablemente todos lo pensaban, pero de seguro muy pocos llegaron a la idea de recuperar energía. Una vez el cuerpo entra en calor suele ser mejor no dejar que se enfríe, de seguro eso pensaba el resto.

"¿De qué hablas, Kurapika? ¡Si me detuviera por más tiempo perdería toda la energía que tengo ahora!" Y finalmente la muchacha tenía razón.

Él sabía que no valía la pena argumentar contra Leorio, era demasiado testarudo como para ver la realidad, así que prefirió alejarse un poco y recostarse contra uno de los árboles para ver a las personas que habían logrado pasar la primera etapa del examen.

148, ese fue el número que logró contar, 149 si se incluía a él mismo. Se preguntó por un instante sobre qué trataría la segunda etapa, pero sabía que eso sólo sería un desgaste psicológico innecesario, así que desechó el pensamiento. Por un instante ella se vio tentada a ver qué pasaría si le hiciera retomar esa idea, pero prefirió tomar ese momento para descubrir un poco más de ese chico, ¿Qué lo hizo gritar en el túnel?

"Hey," Dice ella mientras se para frente a él. "¿Me puedo sentar?" Simplemente asintió. La muchacha lo sabía, él tenía sus dudas sobre quién era en realidad. "¿Cómo te sientes después de lo que ocurrió?" Amabilidad y preocupación, eso es lo que estaba metiendo en su voz.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo." Su tono no expresaba nada en particular, aun así, su sonrisa era una clara burla. Se recordó a si misma que no debía salirse del personaje que había creado; aquella niña despreocupada de la vida pero no de las personas.

"Pero yo pregunté primero." Fue su respuesta, con la inocente burla en cada una de sus palabras.

"Supongo que más tranquilo," Dijo tras un suspiro. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Oye, ¿Por qué fue que decidiste convertirte en cazador?" La expresión que tenía no hacía parecer que evitaba su pregunta, sino que fue algo que le salió espontáneamente.

"¿Mm? Creí que era tu turno de contestar." Alzó una ceja mientras buscaba la mirada la joven.

"Oh, bueno, es como si al fin pudiera respirar tranquila." Mentira. Una de las mentiras más grandes que había dicho desde que inició el examen, sabía que no estaría completamente tranquila hasta que pudiera verla, pero esa forma de decirlo lo hacía parecer tan real. "De acuerdo, te toca contestar."

"Creo que mi motivo es muy personal como para responderte." Volvió a pasar su vista por todos los presentes, tratando de eludir a la muchacha.

"¿Y qué tal si yo contesto primero?" Eso llamó su atención. ¿Tan interesada estaba en saberlo?

"No te aseguro nada." Se había volteado para encarar a la joven, dudaba un poco de qué podría estar buscando con eso.

"Tomaré el riesgo." La sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció con un suspiro. "Supe que mi madre estaría en este examen." Dijo casi con melancolía. "Simplemente sentí ganas de verla después de todo este tiempo." Una mueca amarga cruzó sus labios. "Es tonto querer buscarla ahora, ya van 3 años."

"¿Quién…? ¿Por qué se separaron?" Fue muy cuidadoso con lo que decía, de seguro él también captó interés por ella.

"¿Mm? No, ahora es tu turno." La sonrisa volvió a aparecer, como si se hubiera tranquilizado por el simple hecho de que él preguntara. "Tranquilo, sé que no me aseguraste nada. No estás obligado a contarme." Pero ella sabía que con esas simples palabras él acabaría hablando.

"Soy el último sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta. Hace cinco años…" Se detuvo un minuto, ella no apartó su mirada, viendo cada una de sus reacciones. "Hace cinco años todo mi clan fue masacrado por el Genei Ryodan… es por eso que quiero convertirme en cazador, para poder capturarlos." Sus manos se tensaron un poco, cosa que ella no pasó por alto. Allí lo supo, la imagen de la masacre fue lo que le causó el quiebre.

"_Genei Ryodan…" Se repitió en voz alta. "Sabes que eso será casi un suicidio, ¿Cierto?" Él estuvo a punto de contestarle pero ella simplemente continuó. "No lo digo por el objetivo, sino por el camino que puedas recorrer. Dime," Y estaba segura de que esto podría... "¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?"_

No. Nada de eso pasó. Sólo fue parte de la imaginación de la muchacha, en su lugar prefirió escoger mejor sus palabras.

"Me parece que…"

"¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con tu madre?" La chica nunca pudo terminar su oración. Ella no supo si la interrumpió por desviar el tema anterior o si de verdad estaba interesado en saber, pero si él quería alargar las cosas, que así sea.

"Creo que es algo muy personal como para responderte." Se mofó repitiendo las palabras del muchacho. Él sonrió. "Quizás si me contaras la razón completa."

"¿La… razón completa?"

"Sé que me estás diciendo la verdad, pero no quieres decirme los detalles; lo veo en tus ojos." Al muchacho le pareció tonta esa explicación por un minuto, pero recordó que eso era algo que él solía hacer… cuando aun tenía con quien… sus manos se volvieron a tensar y por un minuto sintió que temblaban, pero si fue así no le duró mucho ya que cualquier nerviosismo desapareció al momento en que ella posó su mano sobre la suya. "Ya te lo dije; no estás obligado a contármelo."

Él no entendía cómo es que hacía para, con esas simples palabras, generarle tanta confianza, simplemente no tenía sentido, es como si no le pudiera mentir. No tenía caso hacerlo.

"La razón por la que el clan Kuruta fue-" Él no logró acabar, ella había llevado su mano libre hasta sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

"No tienes porqué." Susurró antes de recostarse completamente sobre el árbol y cerrar sus ojos. Él se quedó viéndola un par de segundos; ¡No tenía sentido! Luego de haber insistido tanto en que le contara había retrocedido, como si no quisiera entrar en terreno que lo pusiera incómodo. Se repetía a si mismo que no tenía sentido, que esa chica estaba loca… sacudió un poco su cabeza y luego la imitó recostándose y cerrando los ojos. Nunca se dio cuenta de que no soltó su mano.

Ella sonrió de medio lado. Él acababa de entrar en su juego.


	4. Weakness

**Disclaimer: Aparentemente no poseo Hunter X Hunter... ¡Que sorpresa!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Weakness**_

* * *

¿Es posible levantar a un cerdo salvaje cuando a penas y se tienen fuerzas para mantenerse en pie? Por un segundo la muchacha deseó haber sido un usuario de manipulación, o al menos de intensificación. Pero fallar a estas alturas sería tan decepcionante como humillante, aun que también lo sería el empujar a esa cosa sabiendo que no tendría opción. ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer?

Dio un bufido y se sentó en el suelo, miró a la presa que acababa de cazar. Eso no fue difícil, para nada, pero de ahí a tener que levantarlo… no le avergonzaba el no poder hacerlo, pero si lo haría el fracasar. ¿Opciones?

Soltó un pequeño quejido y se puso de pie, no caminó más que unos metros antes de encontrar a esa chica tratando con exasperación de noquear a uno de los cerdos.

"Am… ¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó sin estar segura de si la oiría o no. Al parecer no lo hizo, o por lo menos prefirió ignorarla. "Tienes que golpearlo en la frente." Dijo usando sus manos a modo de altavoz para asegurarse de que esta vez si la oyera. Casi como un reflejo, ella hizo lo mencionado, la bestia cayó y la muchacha con la placa #246 se pasó su manga a lo largo de su frente quitándose las gotas de sudor.

"Hey, muchas gracias por eso." Le sonrió y se acercó para estrechar la mano de la pelinegra. "Me llamo Ponzu."

"Mika, encantada de conocerte."

"¿Mm? ¡Qué política suenas!" Dijo riendo. "No tienes por qué ser tan formal. ¿Pero qué haces aun aquí? ¿Ya pasaste la etapa?"

"Oh… no. Creo que el examen se acaba aquí para mí." La menor agachó la cabeza eludiendo cualquier mirada de crítica.

"¿Y eso por qué? Sabías cómo derrotar a uno de esos." Apuntó al animal que ya estaba tumbado y sólo esperaba a ser cocinado.

"Mm… pero no tengo tanta fuerza como para levantarlo." Lo de la fuerza no fue mentira. Ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde vino. "Te deseo suerte." Pero lo de que él examen se acababa allí, eso sí que lo era.

"¡Espera!" Reprimió una sonrisa y se volteó a verla con esa mirada de curiosidad. "¿Sabes cómo cocinarlo para que tenga buen sabor?"

"¿Uh? Sí, es bastante sencillo."

"Te propongo algo." La confusión era grande, o al menos eso parecía, pero le hizo una señal para que continuara con su propuesta. "Yo los llevo si tú los cocinas."

"Pero… eso sería como aprovecharme de ti, pesan demasiado y—"

"¡De que hablas! Tú ya me ayudaste una vez, y si lo cocinas lo harías de nuevo." Cerró los ojos mientras decía eso, dándole un aire de sabelotodo. "Además, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco." Mika acabó asintiendo mientras le sonreía.

"_Como si yo fuera a fallar."_

La pelinegra rebuscó entre sus bolsillo hasta dar con un par de hilos. "Primero hay que amarrarlos con el hilo y colgarlo desde un árbol." Ante la cara de confusión de Ponzu, decidió explicárselo un poco mejor. "Si lo atraviesas con un palo o algo similar va a soltar un sabor amargo."

"¿Y cómo se supone que _eso _va a aguantar el peso?"

"¿Uh? No es un hilo normal." Sonrió de medio lado sin decir más sobre el tema. "Y si pudieras golpear esa roca de ahí." Fue increíble la facilidad con la que se rompió, cayendo en varios pedazos que tomaron un tono grisáceo más oscuro. "Esas funcionan mejor que el carbón."

Tras armar una rápida fogata bajo los cerdos simplemente se sentaron a esperar. Pero la mayor de ellas no era de las que perdían la oportunidad de socializar.

"Me alegra toparme con otra chica por acá, no hay muchas."

"Uno de cada quince."

"¿Qué?"

"Eso, de cada quince candidatos una es mujer."

"¿En serio los contaste? Eso quiere decir que hay…" Comenzó a contar con sus dedos tratando de adivinar cuantas mujeres había. No tuvo mucho éxito.

"Veintisiete." Le sonrió y cerró sus ojos, aun así su atención seguía en ella.

"Mm, eres buena con las matemáticas."

"Quizás eso compense la falta de fuerza física." Ambas rieron ante eso y continuaron hablando por un rato. Mika no era realmente una fan de esas charlas risueñas y sin sentido, era bastante raro poder sentirse cómoda en esas situaciones, y ciertamente no estaba acostumbrada a tratar esos temas de adolecentes. Porque si hay algo que ella odie, es el hablar sobre algo de lo que no sabe. "Ya hay que bajarlos."

"¿De qué hablas? ¿No deberíamos de voltearlos? Arriba lucen mucho más blancos que abajo."

"Lo sé, pero estos se cocinan de forma distinta. El calor se extiende rápido por sus cuerpos y la piel de arriba es más gruesa, así que, si el lomo se tostara más que eso, significaría que está reseco por dentro."

"¡Y también sabes de cocina!"

Finalmente Ponzu tenía razón, sí era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar ambos cerdos, y por algún motivo, al momento en que llegaron no había ningún otro candidato. Quizás por eso las miradas de ambos examinadores se posaron instantáneamente. Menchi no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

Ambas muchachas no pudieron evitar la mirada de asombro al cómo Buhara devoraba la comida. A Mika no le agradaba para nada tener que ver eso, toda una vida guiándose por lo que su madre le dijo, aun sabiendo que sólo fue otra de sus 'pacientes', no podía darle más repulsión de la que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. De seguro hubiera vomitado si tuviera algo en su estómago.

Casi inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su muñeca y la rodeó con sus dedos. No calzaban bien, sobraba demasiado espacio como para que el círculo fuera perfecto. Por eso mismo era que esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, así como las ganas de maldecir a su madre tampoco se iban.

"¡Eso estuvo delicioso!" Aquello la sacó de sus pensamientos, esa fue la aprobación que les indica que pasaron a la segunda parte.

"Mm, no esperaba que alguno de ustedes supiera como cocinarlos de la forma correcta." La examinadora sonrió y les dio a las muchachas un par de palmadas en el hombro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un gran grupo de aspirantes llegaran ya listos para ser aprobados. Pero, si es que Mika tenía razón, por cómo los habían cocinado quizás no hubieran quedado tan bien… aun así eso no importó ya que todos los que presentaron algo acabaron aprobando.

Todo eso era completamente incoherente, ¿Comer 70 cerdos completos? No tenía ningún sentido, pero más allá de eso, Mika estaba teniendo problemas para contener las nauseas. Se apartó un tanto del grupo y terminó apoyada en un árbol ya que creyó que no podría mantenerse en pie de otra manera. Llegó a sentir cómo la bilis subía por su garganta, pero no fue más allá de eso.

"¿Señorita Mika?" La aludida se giró para ver al muchacho de doce años con quien había hablado hace un rato. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

"¿Gon? Claro que me encuentro bien." Esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba ante el público apareció, borrando todo rastro de malestar que podría delatarla. "Dime, ¿Pasaste la etapa?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios, pero no duró mucho hasta que volvió repasar su vista por la muchacha. "Luces pálida, ¿Te sientes enferma?"

"¿Uh? Tú dijiste hace un rato que yo era aun más—"

"¡Leorio!" Sin dejarla terminar se puso a llamar a su compañero, el cual estaba parado a unos cuantos metros en medio de la multitud.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!" Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse, y en su lugar, continuar la conversación a gritos.

"¡Necesito que vengas!" A la muchacha le empezaron a doler los oídos por lo fuerte que sonaban sus voces.

"¡Ahora no pue—!" No acabó la oración ya que terminó siendo arrastrado por Kurapika que, al estar al lado de él, también se estaba molestando por los niveles de sonido. "¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Tus gritos son molestos." Fue la única respuesta del rubio.

Al principio ella pasó desapercibida para ambos. Nunca fue alguien que destacara mucho a simple vista, casi como si se pudiera mesclar entre las sombras y fingir que no existía. Pero cuando alguien posaba su vista en ella, era un hecho el que no podría apartarla… aun que no por un buen motivo precisamente.

El primero en notarla fue Kurapika, aun así, no dijo nada e hizo lo que todo el mundo suele hacer, mirarla de arriba abajo con una expresión crítica. Ella lo miró con duda y acabó sonriéndole. Eso no fue suficiente para él.

"¡Te dije que no podía venir ahora! ¿Qué es lo que…?" Se quedó cayado por unos instantes al darse cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha. "Um, Gon… ¿Quién es ella?... ¿Y por qué pareciera como si se fuera a desmayar?"

"¿Desmayar?" Dice la aludida mientras la confusión se apoderaba de su rostro. "La verdad es que me siento bastante bien… oh, y mi nombre es Mika, encantada de conocerte." Una sonrisa amistosa y un apretón de manos. "Señor, y su nombre es…"

"Eso es ser demasiado formal." Ella estaba segura de la incomodidad que le había generado.

"_Quizás no le agrade que le recuerden su edad o hagan alusiones a eso…"_ Un par de pensamientos sobre el porqué le molestaba cruzaron su cabeza, pero los desechó al encontrar la inutilidad en ellos.

"Leorio." Fue su respuesta, pero su expresión se volvió seria de un instante a otro. ¿O es que la estaba evaluando?

A estas alturas ella había comenzado a tener problemas para diferenciar una reacción de la otra, ya que ocurrían tan seguido y aun tiempo tan similar que se terminaban volviendo casi iguales. Sentir esa mirada, siguiéndola de arriba abajo, la incomodaba. Quizás lo hubiera llegado a golpear por el hecho de hacerlo…

"¿Segura que te sientes bien?"… o quizás por haberle preguntado eso.

"Mm, creo que sólo estoy un poco cansada." Suspiró y dejó de apoyarse en el árbol para poder corroborar su punto. "Sólo es cosa de un rato."

Era obvio que ninguno de ellos le creía, nadie solía hacerlo, pero esa imagen de niña frágil era parte de su papel. Aun así, había cosas que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a mencionar.

"¿No quieres que te de un medicamento o—?"

"La segunda parte ya va a comenzar, será mejor si nos acercamos." Podrían haberla considerado una cobarde por eludir el tema e irse caminando, pero esa era la mejor solución; tanto por el hecho de apegarse a esa personalidad como para no tener que continuar con ese posible desencadenamiento de acusaciones.

El tumulto de los que habían aprobado estaban ya esperando el siguiente desafío, nadie sabía que vendría, pero todos tenían la confianza suficiente para creer que podrían aprobar. Pero todo eso se desvaneció al minuto en que anunciaron el siguiente platillo.

Los murmullos se esparcieron con rapidez por el lugar y, al momento en que entraron a la bodega, dejaron de ser sólo susurros. Todos estaban completamente perdidos ante la posible… no, Hanzo lo sabía, y no era muy bueno disimulándolo. Ella se preguntó si sería bueno adelantársele. La respuesta era obvia, pero sabía que los demás la seguirían al momento en que saliera del lugar.

Pero hay algo que pasó por alto; no todos los participantes eran unos tontos.

O al menos uno de ellos no lo era.

No estaba desesperado ni ansioso, simplemente miraba los materiales de los que disponían. Llevar algo de la teoría a la práctica es más difícil de lo que parece, sobre todo si nunca has visto lo que estás tratando de hacer.

"_¿Debería ayudarle?"_ Fue su turno de evaluar a alguien con la mirada. No pareciera que fuera a tener problemas, él tenía una idea, eso era seguro._ "Podrá arreglárselas solo." _Y por más que ella quisiera alargar el juego, estaba claro que no le tomaría mucho tiempo antes de—

"¡¿Y dónde se supone que encontremos pescado en medio del bosque?!"

"_Oh, no."_

El gritar eso terminó haciendo prácticamente una maratón para ver quién llegaba antes al río y conseguía pescar algo para luego volver y tratar de imaginar el cómo cocinarlo. Por supuesto que ninguno tuvo mucho éxito. La examinadora se había negado a probar bocado; todo era simplemente demasiado repugnante a la vista. _"La presentación cuenta tanto como el sabor."_ Les repetía, pero al parecer no hacían mucho caso.

Ella no lo negaba, el sabor de su platillo no debía de ser muy bueno, no tenía forma de encontrar una comparación o qué le daría buen sabor. Fue por eso que le dijeran que lo rehiciera… no se sintió mal consigo misma, no tenía de donde sacar la idea del sabor, pero tener que seguir intentándolo una y otra vez le molestaba. Aun así, cuando la examinadora dijo _"Estoy llena," _sin haber aprobado ninguna pieza de sushi, no, sin haber aprobado su pieza de sushi, sintió como la rabia (o quizás desesperación) se apoderaba de ella. ¿Quién se creía para no dejar pasar a nadie?... "_Ah, claro, la examinadora loca a la que casi nadie logra complacer en sus gustos."_

Las quejas no tardaron en salir a la luz y uno tras otro fueron repitiendo que podía ser posible acabar el examen de esa manera. _"No importa lo que digan, no tengo intención de cambiar el resultado."_ Era lo que ella respondía. El tiempo pasaba y los gritos se incrementaban, la tensión flotaba en el aire y no faltó mucho tiempo para que alguien se impusiera de frente.

¿Qué tanto puede llegar a ofenderse alguien cuando se burlan de su profesión? Nunca tanto como lo hizo Menchi en ese minuto. ¿Habrá sido ese el motivo por el cual apareció el presidente del comité? No importaba realmente ya que eso no fue más que un beneficio para todos… más o menos.

Para algunos fue una desgracia, acabaron siendo arrastrados por las aguas del río. Nadie sabe a dónde van a parar. Para otros fue una decepción, el no atreverse a saltar y tener que quedarse mirando mientras una persona tras otra llegaba con un huevo. No obstante, para un pequeño grupo esa fue la oportunidad que tuvieron de aprobar y llegar a la segunda etapa.

"Aquí tenemos un huevo común, y aquí un huevo de tarantuláguila. ¡Compárenlos!"

Mika sintió cómo ese mareo que la atormentó hace un par de horas regresaba para apoderarse de ella, sonrió falsamente al momento en que mencionaron que 43 personas aprobaron y buscó a alguno de los descalificados que se viera especialmente triste para regalarle su huevo y desearle suerte para el próximo año. Retrocedió un par de pasos e intentó no desplomarse en el suelo, pensó que quizás se desmayaría al momento en que su vista se comenzó a nublar pero antes de poder sobre pensar esa idea alguien colocó su mano en su hombro obligándola a voltearse.

"Sería estúpido preguntar si te sientes bien," dijo con una expresión demasiado seria para el gusto de la muchacha. "Lo que me interesa es el porqué de tu repentino mal estar." Ella parpadeó varias veces para poder ver con claridad y luego alzó la vista hacia el rubio.

"Sólo estoy cansada, creo que necesito dormir un poco y ya estaré mejor."

"Sabes que no engañas a nadie." Eso la ofendió demasiado… mucho más de lo que debería haberlo hecho… era cierto que no lo dijo con mala intención pero para ella fue como un golpe bajo. Apartó la mano que tenía en su hombro y se giró para encaminarse al dirigible junto con el resto de los aprobados.

Kurapika sabía que hablarle ahora no sería lo mejor pero debía admitir que tenía cierta… curiosidad. Sí, así es como lo definiría él. La siguió un par de pasos por detrás, repasándola con su vista de arriba hacia abajo. Algo seguía sin estar bien. Repentinamente ella se detuvo.

"¿Vas a estar siguiéndome?" Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

"No tendría por qué hacer eso, se supone que yo igual vaya hasta allá." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Entonces ve delante." Se dio media vuelta y esperó a que él se pusiera a caminar, pasaron unos instantes antes de que eso ocurriera pero en lugar de pasar de largo se detuvo junto a la joven y la sujetó del brazo haciéndola caminar junto a él. "¿Qué haces?"

"Me aseguro de que llegues relativamente sana hasta el dirigible." Respondió con simpleza.

Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo que había dicho y llegó a tres conclusiones. La primera: aun que él lo fuera a negar, algún interés había agarrado por ella; La segunda: que la mejor opción en ese minuto era sonreír y murmurar un _"gracias"_; Y la tercera: no le agradaba para nada la sensación de que la estuvieran tocando.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: ¡Heeey! Tiempo sin publicar, en verdad lo lamento pero ya saben, cosas y más cosas.**

**Por fin me puedo dar un respiro y empezar a escribir un poco más relajadamente pero la verdad es que hasta ahora estaba completamente atareada entre practicar para mi papel en la obra escolar, el discurso de despedida para los de mi escuela, los ensayos de filosofía y la premiación a la que tuve que ir por ganar un concurso literario... ¡Estoy agotada!**

**Pero ahora todo eso acabó y ya puedo ser feliz y escribir con tranquilidad, ¡Yay!**

**Aun que aun así ando un poco triste porque nadie comentó el capitulo anterior, por eso no estaba segura de si subir este o no pero bueno, ya lo dijeron una vez: _"La única forma de hacerse famoso escribiendo es casarse con la hija de tu editor"_, yo soy mujer así que no puedo hacer eso jaja, pero bueno, aun así le agradezco a las personas que siguen mi historia y a quienes la agregaron a favoritos. ¡Son un encanto! :')**


End file.
